Remus and Tonks: Wait for Me
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Song fic for Remus and Tonks pretending they didn't break up and were together while Remus was undercover in Greyback's back. And Sirius isn't dead! RN


Begin Transmission

*muttering* I hate my brain. I really do. Should get the stupid thing removed. *sees concerned faces* Uh, hi. *clears throat* Lacy here and I promise, I'm not completely insane. I've got a Remus and Tonks song fic for ya. I have done this song for the show Criminal Minds but I was just listening to it and POOF! Remus and Tonks fic. Let's pretend Remus didn't break up with Tonks and that they were together in the six book. Happy thoughts, right? I know! So, the song is Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman. It kinda fits the whole 'Remus undercover in Greyback's pack' thing. Um, got nothing else so...have fun!

Oh! And Sirius isn't dead. I honestly hate writing stories with him gone so he's there!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_You are not alone tonight  
Imagine me there by your side  
It's so hard to be here so far away from you  
I'm counting the days till  
I'm finally done  
I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one  
It feels like forever till I return to you  
But it helps me on those lonely nights  
It's that one thing that keeps me alive_

Tonks curled herself up in the big arm chair in the Black library, trying to ignore how empty the chair felt without Remus sitting in it with her. He'd been undercover in Greyback's pack since well before Halloween. It was now March and Tonks was feeling his absence more then anyone. She couldn't morph. Her hair hung without life in a mousy brown color, her eyes matched Sirius's and she was at least two inches shorter then normal. Her true form.

"Hey Dora,"

Tonks looked up at Sirius's voice. He came over to her carrying to mugs. He carefully handed her one before sitting down in front of the chair.

"He'll be home soon." Sirius said softly. "Albus said there wasn't much more he could do there."

Tonks nodded as she sipped her cocoa. Sirius had remembered the splash of whiskey that she always took. It was Remus's fault she drank it that way.

"I know he will be." she said. "He's just been gone too long."

Sirius reached up and took Tonks's free hand. "It'll be okay, little Dora."

_[Chorus:]_

_Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
_

_No one else knows the feeling inside  
We hang up the phone without saying goodnight  
Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
It's never been easy to say  
But it's easier when I've gone away_

Remus stared at the small mirror in his hand. It was a two way mirror that he and Tonks had been using to keep in touch. They'd never said goodnight or goodbye during their talks, feeling that the words would be too final. That they'd never see each other again. They'd also never said 'I love you' because those were words meant to be said in person.

He ran his finger around the rim. Sadly one night he'd almost been caught so they'd had to put a stop to their late night talks. He sighed. They'd been the only thing getting him through this mission.

Thankfully though, he was on his way home. He'd managed to sneak away sooner then he had thought and was going to surprise Tonks. Through the mirrors he'd seen what his absence had done to her. Her hair and eyes showing him her true form.

He slid the mirror back into his cloak and continued down the road. It wouldn't be long and he knew she'd be waiting for him.

_[Chorus:]_

_Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me_

Sirius picked up his and Tonks's empty mugs. "I'm gonna put these away then head to bed." he stood. "You should too."

Tonks nodded, giving Sirius a small smile. "In a little bit, I promise."

Sirius held the mugs in one hand so he could run his free hand over Tonks's hair before kissing her head. "Night Dora."

Tonks leaned her head against the back of the chair. "Night Sirius."

Sirius gave Tonks one more look before leaving the library. Making his way downstairs to the kitchen, he set the mugs in the sink before waving his wand at them. They were quickly cleaned and Sirius started to head back upstairs. Before he could make it to the first step, he heard the front door open softly. Turning, he smiled as he watched Remus was through the front door.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Moony." Sirius said, embracing his best mate and brother.

Remus returned the hug. "I got away sooner and figured I'd surprise Dora."

Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder. "She's in the library in your chair. Go on."

Remus removed his cloak before climbing the stairs as fast as he could but also as softly as he could. Sirius watched him go with a shake of his head.

_[Bridge:]_

_What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Knowing I'm not there for you  
Makes it so hard to leave  
What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Anything to get me home to you  
And this time I'll stay_

Tonks heard footsteps approaching the library and figured it was Sirius coming to try and get her to bed one more time before he turned in. With a sigh, she turned her head to the door to tell him she was fine only to find Remus standing there smiling at her.

"You don't look right sitting in that chair by yourself." Remus said.

Tonks smiled as tears filled her eyes. "I've got no one to sit with."

Remus crossed the room in record time, pulling Tonks up and into his arms. "Now you do."

Wrapping her arms tightly around Remus's neck, Tonks let her tears flow. "You're home."

Remus held her tight. "I'm home." he kissed her neck. "And not going anywhere ever again."

Tonks pulled back just enough to kiss Remus. They held it for as long as they could, happy to be back in each others arms. Who ever said absence makes the heart go fonder was right. It was the waiting until you saw each other again that sucked.

"I love you." Tonks whispered against Remus's lips.

She felt Remus smile.

"I love you too, Dora."

Settling back in the chair, Tonks was much more comfortable this time. She was curled up in Remus's lap with his arms holding her close.

_And you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me_

Sirius stuck his head in the door of the library and smiled. Remus and Tonks were fast asleep in their chair, soft smiles on both their faces. Nodding softly to himself, Sirius reached out and closed the door.

"Goodnight you two."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, I broke my fluff meter again. Damn, I hope I get a new one for *twitches* Christmas. Sorry, I'm the Scrooge of my family, up until the actual day. So, there's that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
